Mallrats
Mallrats is a 1995 romance film directed by Kevin Smith. It stars Jason Lee as Brodie Bruce, Jeremy London as T.S. Quint, Shannen Doherty as Rene Mosier, Claire Forlani as Brandi Svenning, Priscilla Barnes as Miss Ivannah and Michael Rooker as Jared Svenning. It has one of Stan Lee's longest cameos. Synopsis After being dumped by their girlfriends, two best friends, Brodie and T.S., head to the mall. Main Cast * Jason Lee as Brodie Bruce * Jeremy London as T.S. Quint * Shannen Doherty as Rene Mosier * Claire Forlani as Brandi Svenning * Priscilla Barnes as Miss Ivannah * Michael Rooker as Jared Svenning Stan Lee's Cameo Giving Advice to Brodie Stan Lee comes across Brodie Bruce at the mall and gives him extensive love advice. 'Stan Lee - '"You, um, looking at that couple inside?" 'Brodie -' "Actually, I was just looking at this, uh, little pink number over here." 'Stan -' "Oh yeah, that's kinda nice. They look happy, don't they?" 'Brodie -' "What, the bras?" 'Stan -' "No, the couple! They look happy." 'Brodie -' "I guess, as far as couples go." 'Stan -' "You know, it reminds me of an issue of Spider-Man I did, when Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy went lingerie shopping. Of course, the Green Goblin showed up and he pumpkin-bombed the hell out of the place. But aside from that, it's pretty much the same thing." 'Brodie -' "Oh my God. Holy shit! Aren't you--?" 'Stan - '"Oh, Stan Lee, hi." 'Brodie -' "The Fantastic Four. Reed Richards, can his whole body stretch? I mean, every part? You know, like his--" 'Stan -' "I know what you mean. We never really tackled stuff like that in the old days, I mean, what with the comic book code and all." 'Brodie -' "I can't believe I'm standing here talking to you! You're responsible for the greats! Let's do the list; Spider-Man." 'Stan -' "Guilty." 'Brodie -' "The Incredible Hulk." 'Stan -' "Afraid so." 'Brodie -' "Oh, man. This is so cool. The X-Men." 'Stan -' "Now that you mention it!" 'Brodie -' "Shit, man, you are a god!" 'Stan -' "Hey, look at that couple. Boy, they sure seem to be in love, huh?" 'Brodie -' "You know, what's with that? That's the second time you've commented on couples in love." 'Stan -' "Well, I like that sort of thing. Tell me, do you have a girlfriend, Brodie?" 'Brodie -' "Had one. We just broke up. The Thing! Is his dork made of orange rock like the rest of his body?" 'Stan -' "It's a superhero's secret. Tell me, Brodie, why did you and your girlfriend break up?" 'Brodie - '"She was a pain in the ass. She wanted me to be this typical boyfriend guy, said I was too into my own world of comics and all." 'Stan -' "Yeah, I can relate. There was a time when it was all about comics for me, you know. I had a girl, probably the same as yours. She always complained that I spent too much time with my own comics and, uh, eventually we broke up." 'Brodie -' "See, what did she know?! Here you are now, a legend in the field. Probably had a slew of women since her. Am I right?" 'Stan -' "Oh, lots of women. Jagger and me, we had a running contest to see who had the most. Matter of fact, last time I looked, I was way ahead." 'Brodie -' "Damn, that's hot!" 'Stan - '"But I never forgot that girl." 'Brodie -' "Well, did you ever get back together with her?" 'Stan -' "One day, I found out she got married. I had blown it. I had, uh, missed my window." 'Brodie -' "No way. Well, what'd you do?" 'Stan -' "I went on with my life. I created some special new superheroes. They were characters that reflected my own heartbreak and my own regrets." 'Brodie -' "How so?" 'Stan -' "Doctor Doom wears body armor to conceal his own mangled form, right?" 'Brodie -' "Yeah." 'Stan -' "Okay. That was me beneath the armor. The Hulk. A normal guy one minute, a rage of emotions the next. Just like me when I thought about what I'd given up." 'Brodie -' "So you created each character as a way to deal with your one big regret." 'Stan -' "Yeah. The girl that got away. Look, do yourself a favor, Brodie: don't wait. Because all the money, all the women, even all the comic books in the world, they can't substitute for that one person." 'Brodie -' "I don't know. All the comics in the world?" 'Stan -' "Trust me, true believer. Well, good talking to you." 'Brodie -' "Keep up all the good work." 'Stan -' "You keep reading 'em, I'll keep writing 'em." 'Brodie -' "Hey, Stan." 'Stan -' "Yeah?" 'Brodie -' "She really meant that much to you?" 'Stan -' "Brodie, I'd give it all up-- all of it-- for just one more day with her. Take care." Meeting with T.S. Stan later comes across T.S. Quint, talking about his conversation with Brodie. 'T.S. -' "Stan!" 'Stan -' "Hi. Hey, you know, I think he bought it." 'T.S. -' "Yeah? What kind of story'd you give him?" 'Stan -' "Oh, it was the Vulture's soliloquy, you know, from the Spider-Man anniversary issue, Love be a Vulture Tonight. Yeah." 'T.S. -' "Well, I can't thank you enough, mister." 'Stan -' "Oh, forget it. But, you know, I think you ought to get him some help. He seems to be really hung up on superhero sex organs. But he'll outgrow it. Okay." Poster Mallrats is one of the only films to have Lee on the poster. Category:Films Category:Stan Lee Cameos Category:Non-Marvel Cameos Category:1990's